Non son tipo da rose
by eos75
Summary: Shonen-ai Il Giorno di San Valentino, Genzo si sente particolarmente romantico... Personaggi: Genzo Wakabayashi\Kojiro Hyuga


Vetrine addobbate di rosso ammiccano dai lati della strada, tentando di richiamare la mia attenzione. Passo oltre, calo la visiera del cappellino a nascondere lo sguardo e le ignoto (fingo di ignorarle...)  
Una di esse, sfavillante nel suo strabordare di rose dal profumo denso e sensuale, di cuoricini di carta svolazzanti alla leggera brezza di questo caldo Febbraio, nastri e oggettini luccicanti, vince la mia determinazione conquistando un'occhiata fugace, poi una seconda, ed infine ottiene che mi volti un poco ad osservare meglio.  
Splendide e perfette centinaia di rose dalle diverse sfumature, dal carminio intenso, al vermiglio solare, al cremisi vellutato, affollano il negozietto di un piccolo fiorista.  
Il semaforo diventato verde ma ormai non importa, mi sono lasciato vincere dai pensieri dai quali sto cercando di fuggire fin da stamattina. Assesto la borsa sulla spalla e infilo meditabondo le mani in tasca. Spazio con lo sguardo su quel mare color del sangue e annuso a pieni polmoni il profumo caldo che emana. Sorrido, trattenendo a stento una risata quando, per l'ennesima volta oggi, penso a lui. Mi immagino la faccia che farebbe se ricevesse un mazzo di questi splendidi fiori. Tiro le labbra, scuotendo la testa e per poco davvero non scoppio a ridere: no, lui davvero non tipo da ricevere rose, così come io non sono certo tipo da regalarle!  
Espiro rumorosamente e con un sorrisetto ironico stampigliato in faccia, riprendo la mia marcia. Lo so, lo so benissimo che certe smancerie non faranno mai parte del nostro rapporto (e per fortuna!), ma oggi mi son sentito particolarmente romantico. Sarà l'occasione, sarà l'influenza delle coppiette che spuntano da ogni dove, del miele che quasi essuda dai muri da un paio di giorni a questa parte... Sarà, ma evidentemente tutto questo romanticismo è riuscito a scalfire un poco il mio caratteraccio burbero. E oggi Torino mi pare quasi più lontana che il Giappone...  
Se mi sentisse! Probabilmente mi sfotterebbe per una settimana filata dandomi del damerino e chiedendomi dove diavolo sia finito il grande SGGK, l'uomo dal cuore di ghiaccio che non cede ai sentimentalismi e alle smancerie.  
E avrebbe sacrosantamente ragione...  
Certo (lo ammetto) sono conciato proprio bene!  
Rido di me stesso mentre salgo le scale che portano al mio appartamento e intanto frugo nelle tasche alla ricerca delle chiavi. Mi fermo tra un piano e l'altro, litigando col portachiavi che ha deciso di incastrarsi nella cerniera del giubbotto e, quando finalmente vinco la mia piccola battaglia, arriccio le labbra in una smorfia sconsolata nel vedere appese ad un anellino a parte, le due chiavi che aprono la sua porta di casa. Ricomincio a salire piano, la mente vuota e il cuore pesante, troppo pesante. Sono momenti come questi che mi aprono gli occhi sul guaio in cui mi sono, in cui _ci_ siamo cacciati.  
Mi accosto alla porta e giro la chiave nella toppa, accorgendomi che qualcosa non va. Un giro solo... Strano, penso.  
Quando apro cautamente l'uscio vengo investito dalle note sferzanti degli Iron Maiden che mi aggrediscono l'udito e rimbombano nello stomaco. Resto imbambolato come un ebete, lasciando che la porta si chiuda piano da sola, e fisso la mano abbronzata che spunta dal bracciolo del divano reggendo una lattina di cola.  
"Kojiro?" chiedo a mezza voce mentre abbandono la sacca nel mezzo dell'ingresso e mi avvicino come un automa al sofà di pelle nera.  
"No, sono la fata Turchina!"  
Appunto...  
Si alza, posando la lattina in terra, e si porta di fronte a me a braccia conserte con uno sguardo micidiale negli occhi, e ringhia: "Perché, damerino, c'è forse qualcun altro che ha le chiavi del tuo appartamento?"  
Trattengo una risata che avrebbe altrimenti conseguenze a dir poco devastanti e lo affronto col suo stesso tono, fissandolo contrariato.  
"No."  
Silenzio.  
"Hai fatto tardi. Stavo per andarmene..." Mi spiazza, ma non cedo, non posso cedere. Il nostro rapporto fatto di questo: scaramucce e liti furiose seguite da lunghi silenzi e violente riappacificazioni. No, non sarà mai un rapporto normale...  
"Mi sono preso il mio tempo. E comunque non sapevo di avere ospiti... A proposito: a cosa devo questo onore?" sollevo un sopracciglio atteggiandomi in quel modo un po' ironico e un po' superiore che tanto detesta.  
Serra i pugni e una leggera scarica di adrenalina mi mette in guardia. Poi, improvviso, scioglie le braccia e mi prende il viso tra le mani, spiazzandomi con un bacio profondo e urgente.  
Rispondo col cuore che batte all'impazzata, rombando tanto forte nelle orecchie da annullare la musica che martella intorno a noi. Faccio scorrere le mani sotto la felpa e carezzo la pelle che sotto il mio tocco si fa sempre pi bollente. Bacio, mordo, mi ubriaco del suo sapore e lui fa lo stesso con me. Quando ci scostiamo, ansanti, sfiorandoci ancora le labbra con baci accennati, mi appoggio piano con la fronte alla sua e domando ancora, con tono dolce stavolta: "Allora? Non mi hai risposto! Cosa ci fai qui?"  
Ridacchia e mi bacia di nuovo a fior di labbra, prolungando quel contatto per qualche secondo così da rendere il gesto dolce in maniera sublime.  
Mi guarda da vicino e un sorriso piega le labbra sottili, leggermente arrossate.  
"Diciamo che non son tipo da mazzi di rose..."


End file.
